


Shiver Into The Fire

by LadyOf_TheStorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of comedy towards the end, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Franz & Hannah make a brief appearence, Kissing, Let Historia Top 2k21, Light Angst, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Zero Eclipse References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOf_TheStorm/pseuds/LadyOf_TheStorm
Summary: “What do you want?” asked Ymir, breathless.“You” answered Krista. “Everything”Krista and Ymir share a moment in a cold, quiet night.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Shiver Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort-of prequel to my previous fic, A Taste Of Bitterness, but it can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!

The small shed was dark, illuminated only by the lantern a tall, lanky girl held in her hand. Its light was faint, only casting an orange glow over said girl and her companion. The other girl was much shorter, and a slight frown decorated her beautiful face.

“Ymir, this isn’t right!” she said, “we’re not supposed to be here, we could get into trouble”

Ymir laughed.

“Typical Krista, I knew you’d say that. And yet you followed me” she winked, the smirk on her face making her look like a sly fox. It only made her features more attractive in Krista’s eyes. By the walls, Ymir could really be infuriating sometimes, and yet, Krista was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

“Stop being a goody two shoes for a minute, live a little” Ymir had left the lantern on the floor and leaned against the wall.

Krista took that as a challenge. She stood on the tip of her toes and let her lips collide with Ymir’s. The other girl gasped, probably not expecting her companion to be so forward. Krista teased Ymir’s plump bottom lip with her tongue, and the taller girl met her in the middle, tasting her with as much hunger. Krista’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Their hips bumping, lips moving in a heated dance, Ymir’s hand holding Krista’s hair in a vice grip, while the blonde’s hand sneaked under her shirt. Ymir shivered at the sudden cold, and Krista whispered an apology into her lips.

“‘S fine— kiss me”

“I am kissing you” said Krista, and she leisurely caressed Ymir’s lips with hers. Her fingers, now warmed by the other girl’s body heat, traced the bumps of Ymir’s vertebrae, moving up her back, and down again. Krista noted, with some excitement, that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Krista’s fingertips moved over the edges of her ribs, and Ymir trembled again, though this time it wasn’t from the cold. Her lips abandoned Krista’s to mouth at her neck instead, and the blonde moaned into the cold air, her breath visible in the faint light of the shed.

She and Ymir had never done more than kissing, but tonight, somehow, was different. Maybe it was the secretive nature of the situation, maybe it was the dim light coming from the lantern, or the contrast of the fire inside her with the chilly air outside. Krista loved the warm skin under her hands, and the lips on her neck. Her fingers moved to Ymir’s front, finding the small, soft mounds that were almost unnoticeable under her shirt. Krista rolled a nipple between her fingers, and the taller girl moaned into her ear.

“Krista...” her voiced sounded so broken, so beautiful. Krista would’ve felt pain at the way Ymir’s hand pulled on her hair, but the fire inside her burned hotter, not letting her feel anything else but Ymir. Touching Ymir like this, having her moan her name, was addictive, it was like being drunk, the same lightheadedness. Only it was the other girl’s skin, her small breasts in Krista’s hands and hot breath in her ear, rather than the crappy liquor the other trainees smuggled from time to time. And no liquor in the world could compare to the taste of Ymir’s mouth.

“Ymir... Ymir. I want you” Krista said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“Now?” _she even has the gall to sound surprised? This girl…_

“Don’t tell me you didn’t plan this, bringing me here in the middle of the night”

“Okay, you got a point.” Ymir admitted her defeat easily. “But it was you who kissed me like you wanted to eat me.”

“Maybe I do,” Krista threw her jacket on the floor, and proceeded to help Ymir get rid of hers. She unbuttoned her shirt, trying to ignore the cold and the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. “Want to eat you, that is”.

It was all it took for Ymir to finish taking off her clothes, like their mere presence offended her. She hugged herself with her arms, possibly a reflex reaction to avoid the cold. Krista stepped out of her boots and pants, exposing herself completely to her partner. Soft, smooth skin, with a slight golden hue from the lantern light. Ymir’s eyes glided over her body, from her full breasts to her short, but strong legs, and between them. And in no time they were kissing again. Heated skin on heated skin, joined in a tight embrace. Krista pulled at the waistband of Ymir’s pants, and the other girl helped her pull them down, her lips never leaving Krista’s. The blonde let her body slide to the floor, pulling Ymir with her, still tangled together as one.

“Wait—” moaned Ymir.

“Hm?”

“It’s dirty…” the taller girl spread their discarded clothes on the dirty hay of the shed, creating a sort of nest. Even if they weren’t embracing anymore, Krista never stopped kissing her. Through the entire process, she peppered kisses on Ymir’s freckled shoulders, on her back, her neck, everywhere she could reach. When she was done, Ymir claimed her lips again, lying down and pulling Krista on top of her. The blonde was straddling her now, and Ymir’s stomach was getting wet from Krista’s arousal.

“What do you want?” asked Ymir, breathless.

“You” answered Krista. “Everything”

She kissed Ymir again, all tongue and teeth, so different from the innocent image she projected to everyone else. She sucked merciless marks into Ymir’s neck. She wouldn’t be able to hide them, but that just made it more exciting. She was Krista’s, and she was proud. The blonde had reached her chest, and she soon found out that Ymir’s breasts were _made_ for Krista to worship them. Small, perky, erect nipples that begged for her attention, the perfect size to fit in Krista’s mouth.

“Krista...” Ymir half moaned, half sobbed, her voice broken, out of breath, music to Krista’s ears.

“What is it, love?”

“I want to taste you.”

Krista nodded nervously, and Ymir flipped their positions easily.

“I’m sorry if I’m shit at this” she said, a bit apologetic “but it’s my first time”

Krista caressed her hair. “It’s mine too. Don’t worry about it. We’ll learn together”

Ymir kissed the center of Krista’s sternum, and then her mouth traveled downwards over her stomach, until her lips hovered over her center. She looked at those blue eyes for confirmation, and Krista just smiled. Ymir gave a tentative lick to Krista’s clitoris, making the blonde jerk her hips and gasp in surprise at the electric pleasure that coursed through her. Encouraged by her response, Ymir licked downwards, over Krista’s labia, until her tongue found her entrance and the blonde gripped her hair so tightly Ymir winced in pain.

“S-sorry” gasped Krista.

Ymir made her way up to her clit again. She should’ve imagined, that Ymir’s tongue wasn’t only wicked when it came to talking. The wet mouth on her licked and sucked, and Krista felt herself coming closer to her peak. She felt more than heard Ymir’s broken moan, and the realization that her partner was touching herself while doing this elicited an inexplicable sensation in her. Krista pulled harder on Ymir’s hair, making her groan in pain and pleasure. The vibration against her clit made Krista tremble and let out an almost animalistic sound.

Now a lot more confident, Ymir let her hands travel up Krista’s torso, finding her full breasts. It only took Ymir pinching her nipples for Krista to come, hips jerking violently and thighs tightening around Ymir’s head. Ymir licked her leisurely through the aftershocks of her orgasm, until Krista’s breathing evened out. She then rested her cheek on Krista’s thigh, looking at her with a dazzled expression.

“Hey, Krista…” she said, her voice a little hoarse, “You alive up there? Or did I leave you speechless?”

Krista laughed, “how can you make a joke when you have my… _stuff_ all over your face?"

“I don’t know, what do you even say in these situations? ‘Thank you for the meal’?”

“That’s so lame!” giggled Krista, “why am I even in love with you?”

“Because you have terrible taste?”

“Shut up.” Krista hated when Ymir talked about herself like that, and it must’ve shown in her face.

“Hey, it was a joke” Ymir sat up and came to lay beside Krista. “It’s just—I can’t believe we just did _that_ , and now I’m talking nonsense. Don’t think too much about it.”

“Why not?” Krista moved to hover over Ymir. “It’s not like I know what to say, either.”

She kissed Ymir again. It was weird, tasting herself in the other girl’s mouth. Not exactly unpleasant, though.

“Hey, Ymir,” she whispered, between kisses, “did you like it?” Another kiss, “doing that to me, that is.”

“Of course I did” she answered bluntly, “I think I made it pretty clear.”

“You did, actually” Krista’s lips brushed her ear. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you touching yourself earlier. Did you make yourself come?”

Ymir nodded, almost unperceptively. Krista sucked on her earlobe, eliciting a low moan from her. Her hand was caressing Ymir’s breast again.

“Does—does that bother you?”

“Mmh, a little, actually…” her hand abandoned Ymir’s chest and moved lower. The taller girl jerked when Krista’s fingers brushed her waist. Is she ticklish here? Krista put that thought in the back of her mind, for another time. Her thumb was now rubbing circles on Ymir’s hipbone, her fingers dangerously close to where she needed them most. “I kind of wanted to return the favor, you know.”

“Don’t call it a _favor_ …”

“Okay.” Finally, finally, Krista was touching her, the tip of her middle finger brushing over her clit. “Not a favor, then.”

Her fingers circled Ymir’s clit, the wetness from her previous orgasm making the slide smooth and easy. Krista kissed her shoulder, her neck, and finally her lips again. Her mouth was also hot and wet, her breathing labored. Krista pulled back to look at her. A deep flush colored her cheeks, neck and chest, and her lips were red and still glistening from Krista’s wetness. Her eyes half-lidded and unfocused, her hair a mess, nipples hard from the cold air in the shed. It was the most beautiful sight, and in that moment, Krista wished she could pause time, grab a pencil and paper, and immortalize that image. If only she could draw, that is.

Krista sped up the movements of her fingers, and Ymir shut her eyes tight. She was close, Krista could sense it. But in that moment, she had another idea. She pulled her fingers back.

“What the fuck?” whined Ymir, voice broken. “Why did you stop, you asshole—”

Krista moved to place herself between Ymir’s legs. “Do you trust me?” she asked, heated blue eyes fixated on hazel ones.

Ymir nodded. At her confirmation, Krista intertwined their legs together, and in one swift motion, she positioned her center over Ymir’s. The taller girl covered her eyes with her arm, overwhelmed, but Krista couldn’t have that.

“Look at me.” She took Ymir’s hand, and the other girl squeezed hers like a lifeline, like it was the only thing grounding her. With her free hand, Krista flung Ymir’s leg over her shoulder and moved her hips forward.

She couldn’t stop a moan from escaping her throat. Not that she cared at this point. She moved her hips again, her clit sliding over Ymir’s. She repeated the motion again, and again, and _again_ , and she could hear Ymir sob in pleasure over the buzzing in her ears. It was almost like making out, wet, messy, but so much more intimate, burning fire building from where they were joined, consuming them. Krista bit harshly at Ymir’s inner thigh as she came for the second time that night, and Ymir followed soon after, with a cry of Krista’s name.

The blonde collapsed on top of her partner, breathing heavily. She could feel Ymir’s erratic heartbeat in her ear, and the girl’s errant hands on her back, warming her up.

“Ymir” she whispered.

“Mmh?” the other girl hummed, almost inaudible, and Krista probably wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t felt the vibration of her chest.

“Isn’t it weird to you…” she hid her face between Ymir’s breasts, a bit embarrassed at herself for being plagued with these thoughts at a moment like this, “that your first time was with someone whose real name you don’t even know?”

After the adrenaline rush faded, Krista couldn’t help but feel like she was deceiving her. Ymir caressed her hair, tenderly.

“Not really. Is your name really important here?”

She didn’t know. And she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Why was she suddenly assaulted by this ugly sensation, when the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind, from the moment they entered the shed until they finished.

“Krista, do you love me?” What was that question, all of sudden?

“Of course.”

“Would you still love me if I had an unspeakable secret? You know, the one I told you about that time” there was a slight nervousness in her voice. Krista’s answer was obviously important to her, even if she was trying to play it cool.

“Yes. Your secret can’t be worse than mine, anyway” Krista had no doubts about it. Ymir let out a soft laugh. She wasn’t so sure about that.

“Then it’s all good. I don’t regret this, and I can tell neither do you” Krista moved so she could look at her in the eyes. “I fell in love with you without knowing your name, for fuck’s sake.”

Krista laid her head on Ymir’s chest again, this time to hide the tears that were pooling in her eyes. “I’m glad, then.”

She let Ymir roam her hands over her back for a couple of minutes, but the sweat cooling on their skin was getting uncomfortable.

“I know we’re having a bit of a moment here,” said Ymir suddenly, “but I’m kinda freezing my ass off right now.”

Krista snorted and sat up, letting her partner do the same. The state of their clothes was deplorable, but they dressed up the best they could. They’d change when they got to the barracks and throw them in the laundry, no one would notice. They abandoned the shed quietly, hand in hand. Krista couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about their state… if anyone were to see them, they’d knew right away. It wouldn’t take a genius to put two and two together and guess what they were doing in that shed.

Just as Krista was pondering these thoughts, two figures appeared at the edge of the forest, also hand in hand and carrying a lantern. The two couples stared at each other in actual silence.

“Oh, Ymir, Krista” said Hannah with a nervous smile. “What are you girls doing out here?

Before Krista could say anything, Ymir answered:

“Krista was sleepwalking and I went to get her” How was she _that fast_ at lying?

“I’m glad she didn’t get hurt” said Franz.

“The question is, what were you doing out there in the woods?” Asked Ymir with a smirk.

“We were, um—”

“Practicing” said Hannah. “Yeah, I’m bad at hand-to-hand combat, so Franz was teaching me some moves…”

“Oh, he was t _eaching you some moves_ all right.”

“Stop that, Ymir.” Krista was actually laughing to herself, but it was expected of her to chastise Ymir for being mean.

“I-I think I’m going to bed now. Good night, Hannah, Krista, Ymir.” He walked fast in the direction of the boys’ barracks, obviously eager to get out of the extremely awkward situation.

“We should go to bed too.” Suggested Krista, and Hannah agreed. Ymir, on the other hand, was keen on teasing the redhead further.

“So, Hannah. How good are Franz’s _moves_? You’re walking a bit funny and have twigs all over your hair.”

Krista could see the girl’s ears redden in the dim light of the lantern. She knew Ymir was probably trying to distract Hannah from the state the both of them were in, but she didn’t want her to take it too far.

“Who knew Franz had it in him” she mused. Hannah started walking quicker, but Ymir caught up with her. “He doesn’t look like the type of guy who knows how to use his…”

“S-s-shut up!” exclaimed Hannah, her face completely red by now. “You think I bought your stupid sleepwalking story? Don’t make fun of me when you were doing the exact same thing!”

Krista sighed. Of course she’d noticed.

“Wow, Hannah. I didn’t know you actually had guts.” Said Ymir, genuinely surprised.

Watching the two of them from behind, Krista shook her head with a smile. It was freezing cold, her clothes were a mess, and they’d been caught. And yet, she’d never felt happier. Not as Krista Lenz, not as Historia Reiss. Ymir was right. It didn’t matter what secrets they kept. It was an unusual thing, to fall in love with someone in that way. But the past was the past, the secrets were just that, and the present was the only thing that mattered. And in that shed with Ymir, the past, and the secrets, all the burdens they carried, weren’t important. Only the ecstasy, the fingertips, the trembling… everything else in the world was secondary.

The sun was rising, just like that time she made the promise to Ymir to live life for herself. The moment she’d fallen in love with her. And she knew, that no matter what her unspeakable secret was, her feelings would be the same. Ymir was a part of her from that day on, and now even more so. Krista let herself slip away for a second, to remember that little girl who shouldn’t have been born, who had her life stolen away from her. She was sure, from the deepest part of her soul, that Historia Reiss would’ve loved Ymir as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
